


Within This Space

by sleepy_ry



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Canon Compliant, Female Friendship, Gen, Minor Canonical Character(s), Missing Scene, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Aryll, Maggie, and Mila rely on one another in the Forsaken Fortress.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Within This Space

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Wind Waker' nor am I profiting from this.

Her big brother will come to rescue them eventually. Aryll promises over and over, watching her beloved gulls dodge the spotlights. A guard will be checking on them soon and hopefully be dropping off a meager meal. 

“I know my big brother will rescue us, but we have to be patient,” she says. “Nothing has ever happened on the island and he’s probably scared.”

Maggie’s occasional chatter and her familiar seagulls have done little to calm her fear. Link has nobody with him and grandma? No, she won’t consider those possibilities yet. 

Mila conceals her face behind her fan, but her voice breaks. “I intend on sailing everywhere once we return home. I'll go much better places than some smelly fortress, too.” 

Aryll suspects her cellmate is unprepared for the world with her fancy dresses, fan, and trimmed nails.   
Maggie knows to remove stuffing from the bed and cram the entryways where vermin comes in while Mila shrieks and begs them to ‘shoo’. 

Her fascination with Moe is peculiar but he offers them more food and water in exchange for her attention. A better deal would be something for her bed. 

She, Maggie, and Mila have taken to piling onto one bed, using one another’s shoulder for a pillow. Mila always watches, reluctant to join them but she eventually crawls onto the bed, spreading her shawl over them as though it will make a difference. 

Her big brother will come soon, sure enough.

She hopes.

**Author's Note:**

> Every single bookmark/comment/kudos is appreciated.


End file.
